Flippy's time travel hijinks
by sonickirbypokemonfan
Summary: flippy is doing his normal job killing everything in sight when sniffles's new invention sends him and toothy into the future,now they must find a way back into the past,but with flippy's killing can they succeed ( on hiatus
1. the machine

a/n happy tree friends is not owned by me but owned by mondomedia

yes this is really based off dream well only a part of it

Flippy's time travel hijinks

Based off a dream

It was a normal day in happy tree town , by normal I mean a car crash caused a fire causing flippy to flip out and kill everyone he saw

flippy was on his way to sniffles's lab to make a "surprise visit"

in the lab sniffles was testing out his new invention on toothy a time travel head 2000

" are you ready toothy"

" uh I guess"

Before sniffles could turn it on , flippy jumped through the window

" ahh" screamed the two

Sniffles in panic turned on the switch , " what are you doing" asked toothy

" seeing if my invention works before I die" screamed sniffles

He set it to 5 years from now and was stabbed from the back of the head to his brain

Toothy tried to run but flippy body slammed him

Before flippy could try to kill him or toothy could try to escape the two disappeared

" uggh my head " moaned toothy

He saw flippy unconscious and remembered what happened , toothy walked away slowly trying not to wake him up but he stepped on a twig

Flippy woke up and saw toothy with a scared expression

" did I kill everyone again" asked flippy

He looked around , but there was no dead bodies

Then he saw toothy staring at the sky

A futureistic city was there with flying cars, hoverboards , jetpacks and well lots of futureistic stuff

It had a old sign saying happy tree town but a new sign was there as well saying happy tree city

" toothy I don't think we're in the present anymore"

So flippy and toothy are in the future , how will they get back? Well one thing's for sure there will be lots of killing involved

So watch out for chapter 2 on Monday September 30 ( maybe as early as Sunday or today if im not busy}


	2. the chase

**Flippy's time travel hijinks**

Flippy and toothy looked around them

A utopia in front of them, " what is this" asked toothy, ' I think we're in the future " said flippy

" the time travel device" screamed toothy, " the time travel what" asked flippy, " sniffles was working on a time travel machine, he asked me to be his test subject , then you came , you killed sniffles but he set 5 years to the future before he died" said toothy , " a time travel machine , but no way this is five years" said flippy, " ill take that" said a robot with a upside down police hat that strangely looked like lumpy, toothy's time travel machine was taken off from his head, " hey what are you doing" asked flippy, "all items that are not mayor lumpy's are to be confiscated " said the robot that looked like lumpy , flippy thought of a idea, " hey look over there money" said flippy , " where " said the robot tat looked like lumpy, just then flippy snatched the helmet back, " run toothy" screamed flippy , the robot that looked like lumpy saw the two running away ," intruder alert , intruder alert all robo lumpys be on the lookout for a squirrel and a chipmunk " , meanwhile future giggles was walking down the street when she saw a familiar face "hey nutty I haven't seen you in the longest time , how are you doing" " very well, the electro treatment is doing fine " bzzzt" I haven't touched a piece of candy since" " intruder alert" the two were then beaten mercilessly , meanwhile flippy and toothy were busy running from the robo lumpys " hey look a flying car" said toothy, " that's our chance " said flippy

The two ran into a building and ran into the elevator, " you'd think that they would make elevators faster" said flippy, one extremely long ride later , the two were on the roof , and jumped on the flying car , " what the" said future cuddles as noticed toothy and flippy on his car, ´phew that was close " said flippy , a laser flew right by them , " huh" said the two , there were the robo lumpys riding on flying hot dogs , ´" watch out " said flippy " as they dodged another laser , " hi " said a robo lumpy who was on top of them , the roboumpy fired a laser down, the two moved and the laser , missed by a mile , " hey look a tunnel" pointed out toothy , the car raced into the tunnel and all the robo lumpys crashed for being too high, " phew that was close" said flippy , just then the car was hit by another car being driven by the mole , the car fell into the ground and a huge explosion occurred , " uggh " moaned flippy as he got up , " ahh" said flippy as he saw cuddles's and the mole's dead bodies , toothy got up as well , there he saw , flippy , ' umm flippy" " are you okay"

Flippy looked behind him , " never better "

" to kill"


	3. the flip

a/n happy tree friends is not owned by me but is owned by mondo media

**the flip**

"ahh" screamed toothy , " now how would you like it slow and painful or fast and woah "

said evil flippy , " see you later beaver , ive got a whole city to kill , but as a present " evil flippy said , he then threw a grenade, toothy jumped and was caught in the explosion , or so he thought

" who are you"

meanwhile evil flippy ran down to the space mall , there future petunia was giving out shakes to customers while getting hit on by future disco bear , evil flippy saw them , he also saw a guard , future handy , he raced to him and stole his weapon , " hey give that back" said handy , he tried to punch him but he realized he had no hands , he fired at him with the laser gun , the laser hit handy and sent him flying through the window

future flippy then threw his knife at disco bear , stabbing disco bear right through the head

petunia saw the kill and ran , she soon reached the weapons cabinet , there she looked for a weapon , but they were all dirty , she grabbed a mop and tried to hit flippy , but flippy grabbed the mop and took it and smacked her head off with it

meanwhile a injured giggles arrived at the mall and then she saw the dead petunia and dead disco bear , she tried to run with her crutches but flippy tripped her and then took her crutches , " my life is a joke" complained giggles

meanwhile flippy was shooting at many generic tree friends with the the laser gun , " im bored " said flippy , he ran outside and climbed the building , he jumped up and saw a very huge grenade , the power source apparently , he put his grenade next to it and jumped off , he looked behind him and the building exploded , sending him flying

" uggh" said handy , " ahh, , what happe" giggle's head landed next to handy ," flippy"

" what happened " said flippy , he saw he was in jail bars , " well well well if it isn't flippy " " lumpy"

Back with toothy , " who are you " asked toothy , he said to the ninja who's garb covered everything but the eyes and had a katana on his or back

"can't know its a secret " said the female voice from the ninja , " flaky is that you" , " what how did you kn , I mean maybe , but I could also be someone else"flaky do you know where the , oh sorry" said Buddhist monkey" uggh fine im flaky , but this is a secret toothy" " um so why are you a ninja " " you should know . you're the reason why , traitor" said a voice " traitor , im no traitor " " then why am I like this" , there splendid came out of the shadows , with a scar over his eye , not only that but he also had scars all over his body ,

" after all you allied with splendont"


	4. the mayor

"**the mayor'**

" so flipper you think you could show your face in my town , wait is it my town " asked lumpy to his advisor , sniffles , " yes your highness" said sniffles , " good , I rebuilt this city with my own uh , what are they called again" asked lumpy , " hands " said sniffles , " yeah , hands , and you think could tear down my city , flipper" " it's actually flippy , sir you just called him flippy when you came in" " no matter , sniffer , I want flippy under arrest" " he is under arrest your highness"

" can you two shut up" screamed flippy , " you cant tell the royal mayor to shut up " " I just did" " nuhuh" " im not going to say yeahuh" oh yes you are ," " actually sir he just did ," " shut up sniffer , this is not your conversation"

' wait sniffles , remember that time machine you made" said flippy , " what time machine , I never made a a machine ever in my life" said sniffles , " huh" said a confused flippy

" stop talking to sniffer , and talk to me , what you don't care about me , fine we're breaking up said lumpy " um sir you and flippy are not in a relationship" "we're not?"

" no matter , you don't think I have enough to deal with , with pirates and thieves and those rebels who think they're smarter than me , huh " " um im from the past"" I don't care, besides you're not allowed to show your face again , after what you did " what did I do"

Meanwhile with toothy , " um , splendid , how did you get those scars" " you gave them to me you idiot ' said splendid , " I don't think I could actually hurt you splendid" " what do you have amnesia , doctor mole come in we need you to check out toothy um why are you talking kaboom , what do you mean doctor mole died in a car crash, no matter , put him in the room" " come along toothy ," said Buddhist monkey , " um sir ," said flaky , " what is it " said splendid , " maybe he really cant remember ," " no matter we'll see in the trial" , meanwile toothy , was locked in the room , which was literally a room with nothing in it except bars and a window with bars , toothy started crying " what did do " sniffled toothy , " hey you " said a voice " huh " said a confused toothy , :" over here " said the voice " where" replied toothy , " at the window " " oh"

there was lifty , " the destroyer , nice to see you again" "uh the destroyer ," " what you really don't remember , alright then , follow me"

one escape later , " shifty I got him"  
there was shifty who also had a bunch of scars

" excellent , toothy how would you like to be a thief "


	5. the robbery

**The robbery**

" Um a thief" said toothy ,

" yes , your talented toothy , you even put some damage to me and that's pretty hard" said shifty

" yeah right" whispered lifty

" so what do you say" asked shifty , toothy didn't know what to say but what other choice did he have , lumpy wanted to arrest him , splendid already arrested him and now he was on the run and flippy was probably out killing someone

" I accept" " good , your first robbery is tonight, in 1 hour" said shift

" wait what"

" what you did is not of importance" said lumpy , " it kind of is you're blaming me of something I did in the past of now but is the future from where I come from in the past I think" said flippy , " no matter , we found this on the premises " lumpy brought out a very burnt , broken time travel head , " oh no , how am I supposed to get back now" " back where " in the past" " oh you can use the" " sir that's classified" " oh right" " now you'll stay here until I decide to let you have a trial , hahahahhahahhahahahhahaha" " uh sir " " yes sniffers " " uh he just ran off " " alright who forgot to lock the cell"

" alright I gotta find toothy ," said flippy , " I hope I didn't kill him , but right now I' ve got to find a hiding spot " , " oh you're not going anywhere"

There was a robot lumpy , " like my suit flippy" " um it's alright , whoever you are" " it's me handy , it's time for my revenge" " what revenge" " you know for blowing up a building" " oh that was my evil side" " yeah right , prepare to face justice , wait a minute , I don't have hands , god da" robot lumpy fell to the ground in a humongous crash , exploding sending handy flying into the air , " ill get you flippy" screamed handy , " huh handy is still a pretty nice guy" said flippy as he went to find a hiding spot

" what do you mean he got away" screamed splendid , " he just removed the removable bars and climbed out the window" said Buddhist monkey " why were they removable " " cause you said you wanted them to be removable " " I was in a phase " , " guys , we're the rebels , we're supposed to be smarter than lumpy" said flaky , just then a baby chicken fell though the hole in the ceiling , " ahhhhhhhh" screamed flaky , she ran straight into sneaky , who was being sneaky , " sorry sneaky" said flaky " uh" , there was sneaky , dead on a broken lamp , " uh sir , we lost another one" said flaky , " damn it , that's the fifth one this week and it's only been two days"

" alright toothy , are you ready " asked shifty , " um sure" said toothy , " alright lifty is going in with you , if you are being chased and lifty is holding you back , make sure to leave him behind" said shifty , " hey" said lifty , " alright you two , good luck " said shifty

The two ran in , and rushed through the room , until they reached the jewel , lifty ran back and grabbed shifty's fedora , " hah I got another fedora underneath" and ran back to the jewel , he grabbed the jewel and put the fedora there , a boulder landed on the fedora and just stayed there , the two ran out , " wait that was it" said toothy , " yep" " intruder alert" " intruder alert " " oh shi" shifty got knocked out , " what's going on ," said toothy , there was generic tree ninjas everywhere , but then boom , " they're suicide bombers" screamed toothy , " no that's us , the pirates"

There was russel and his band of pirates


	6. the pirates

a/n happy tree friends is not owned by me but is owned by mondomedia

" the pirates"

" pirates , you didn't say anything about pirates" screamed toothy , " oh right we forgot" said lifty , " now give us the jewel " said russel , " never" screamed lifty , " fine ye want it the hard way then , attack" screamed russel

There climbed out mime , lammy , pop , cub ( who was now a kid) , and mr pickles , they took out daggers and swung at the two , " here take this toothy " , lifty then gave him the jewel , " wait what are you doing" " watch this" , lifty pulled out a flamethrower , mr pickles was then burnt to dust , " mr pickles ,nooooo" screamed lammy , " it's just a pickle" screamed pop , " it was more than that , it was my friend" cried lammy , " here have my pickle" said cub , " it's not the same" cried lammy

" lets get out of here" whispered lifty , the two then ran away

meanwhile mime was trying to get his crew's attention towards the fleeing duo , but all it ended up was " mime we have no time to play your games" " yarrgh that was a good one" said russel as he got out of the restroom , " hey where's lifty and the destroyer"

" mime you're suppose to tell us " said pop , mime replied with a facepalm , " never mind we still have him" said russel as he pointed at shifty who was still unconscious .

Meanwhile flippy was formulating a plan in a dark room in some apartment somewhere , " alright so the capitol building is here so ill confront lumpy here and I'll get sniffles , then I'll see if they have any spyware so I could find huh" the door opened revealing nutty , " ahhhh" screamed nutty as he ran out of the building only to be landed on by a hotdog car , " find flippy , find flippy , flippy found" said the robot lumpy , " ahh great " flippy looked for a weapon only to fall on a lamp, there revealed a hole , " what the" flippy jumped down the hole and the hole closed

" good day , kaboom" said splendid ," did you finish your mission , " yes , the explosives are planted ," " excellent , lumpy will soon see how dangerous we are , hhahahhahahhha , what's that noise " there was flippy falling , he landed right on splendid , " uggh , splendid is that you " " yes arrest him kaboom " " gladly" " hih let go of me" flippy punched mouse kaboom right in the face , " oh you've messed with the wrong mouse" mouse kaboom then pulled out his grenade , flippy then saw it and his eye color changed , " haven't seen you in a a while kaboom , remember me "" please you're trapped in a room with us evil flippy , and yes we remember you , you set off the destroyer " I don't know who the destroyer is , unless your taling about me but you're trapped in a room with me" evil flippy then pulled out a knife

" so who wants to pull the first punch" laughed evil flippy

" huh that was a close one" said lifty , " close one , close one" screamed toothy , "I was just helping out sniffles with his machine and then I go forward in time where I get chased by robots and then flippy flips out on me and tries to kill me , I get saved but THEN I GET ARRESTED AND IM SAVED AGAIN ONLY FOR YOU TO SEND ME ON A SUICIDE MISSION AND YOU CALL THAT A CLOSE ONE"

" woah toothy calm down , it was shifty and that's in the past , wait did you say forward in time" said lifty , " yeah " " that means evil flippy never set you off , that means , toothy " " yeah " " say cheese" said lifty who had a camera bust it dent out a dart , toothy fell to the ground unconscious , " hmm now to find a hiding place"

"uggh where am I" said nutty , "huh im in a tube " " like it ,nutty" said a voice , " who are you , it's your old friend handy" "handy what are you doing " " my revenge , here have some candy" " no I refuse' " I know you can't" " maybe one bite , maybe one piece , maybe all of em"

"excellent flippy you're good as dead"


	7. the destroyer

a/n happy tree friends is not owned by me but is owned by mondomedia

" the destroyer"

" stand down flippy , you don't know what you're getting into" said splendid , " Oh im pretty sure I do" laughed evil Flippy , Mouse kaboom then threw his grenade at Flippy , Flippy then punched it straight into mouse kaboom , " oh shi"

BOOM , Mouse kaboom then exploded into multiple organs , " you monster" said Splendid , Splendid then tried to freeze Flippy , but Flippy was too fast ,he tried to stab Splendid , but Splendid simply grabbed his arm and threw him at the ceiling , Flippy crashed through the ceiling and into the sky , " Maybe I threw little bit too hard"

" where am I" said Toothy , he looked around and saw he was tied up in a chair , " someone help " screamed Toothy , " so you're awake the destroyer" said Lifty , " or should I say Toothy" laughed Lifty , ' I've got something to show you" , he put in a video tape on a tv

" help , somebody help" screamed Giggles , " ill save you" said Splendid , only for him to go crashing through a building , there was Toothy floating , but he had completely red eyes and a evil smirk , Toothy than raced towards Splendid , and grabbed him by his throat , and choked him , Splendid seemed nearly unconscious until WHAM , there was Splendont , splendont grabbed toothy and sent him flying through a building , " you've messed with my plans one last time , beaver" said Splendont , Toothy then came at him at a fast speed and punched Splendont straight into the sea , "Take this" screamed Splendid , he smacked Toothy with a tree , but the tree broke when it made contact with Toothy , Toothy then created a large bomb , and threw it at Splendid , it exploded sending Splendid straight into a building making it collapse , Splendid was knocked out cold , Toothy then started spinning around until he became a tornado and made contact with the sea , sweeping up Splendont , he then turned his hand giant and punched Splendont into the ground , he then started emitting green energy out of his body , splendont got up and felt the green energy , he then fell into the ground , " kryptonaut" , Toothy then started laughing until Splendont finally died , " success " , Toothy , then raced into the streets and grabbed a Tiger soldier and ripped his head off , he then raced at the camera until it went to static

" that was me" said Toothy in disbelief , " yep" said lifty , " and now we can prevent it"

" project complete" said a robotic voice , " releasing test subject

" hello nutty how do you feel " said handy

" Hungry"


	8. the bomb

A/N Happy tree friends is not owned by me but is owned by Mondomedia

" The bomb"

" Sir , I believe that there's a bom"

" Not now Sniffers" said Lumpy " Im busy beating this guy at chess"

" Sir that's tic tac toe "

" Quiet Sniffer , no I lost again" cried Lumpy , " I guess I owe you 20 bucks" he said to Cro-marmot

" Great how am I supposed to get rid of this bomb" said Sniffles , He ran outside and put it on a car , " Now we can blame it on the rebels" laughed Sniffles as he ran back inside

" uggh what happened" said Flippy , he then saw he was in a room , tied up , He was about to flip out

" ahhh" screamed a voice , There was Shifty , " Thanks Shifty"said Flippy

" where am I" asked Flippy , " on a pirate ship" replied Shifty

" yarrgh if it isn't the greenies" said Russel

" Russel, but you're such a nice guy" said Flippy

" until the destroyer came" said Russel"your execution is at 6"

" what" said Shifty , but before he got answered , a alarm blared

" sir we're under attack" said Pop as he ran downstairs

" by who" said Russel

" the rebels" said pop

" violating the treaty" said russel in anger

Meanwhile a ship was firing at Russel's ship , " fire at the mast" said Lifty

" why" asked Toothy

" because we need a entrance"

" wait what"

" just keep on firing"

" launch the cannonballs" screamed Cub

Cannonballs were then fired at the ship

" ready" said Lifty

" ready for what" asked Toothy

Lifty put a jetpack on him and himself

" fire at the outside of the ship" screamed Lifty

" affirmative" said a robotic voice

Lifty then grabbed Toothy , and flew out of the ship

" and Shifty is the leader" said Lifty

The two then started firing bombs at the ship

" advanced weaponary" screamed Cub

" what's going on" asked Russel as he and Pop made it back to the outside

" take cover" screamed Cub as a giant explosion rocked the deck blowing Pop to pieces

" 1 down" screamed Lammy

" dad nooo" screamed Cub as he ran to him as he got blown up as well

' 2 down" said Lammy

" those aren't the rebels , those are the thieves " screamed Russel

Meanwhile , another assault was about to begin

" 5 minutes until explosion" said Buddhist monkey

" good" said Splendid

" sir do you think this is a really good idea" asked Flaky

" stop being such a coward" said Splendid

" um , oh sorry" apologized Flaky

" alright" said Shifty as he fell with his chair

He moved towards flippy and reached up and bit the rope off

" thanks" said Flippy as he untied Shifty , the two ran upstairs

" full on tactical retreat" screamed Russel

The ship then started moving at high speeds

" there he is with Flippy" said Lifty

He raced toward the ship with Toothy and went down and grabbed Shifty as Toothy grabbed Flippy

" thanks for the rescue , maybe you're not completely useless" said Shifty

" can someone tell me what's going on" asked Flippy

" after you threw a grenade , i was saved by Flaky and the rebels led by Splendid , but I was arrested for something future me did , to put it lightly , I was saved by Lifty and Shifty and robbed a government building , where we were attacked by Russel and his pirates , me and Lifty got away , and formulated a plan to get me back to the past , we stole a rebel ship and attacked the pirates , long story short" said Toothy

" that was pretty long" said Flippy

" yep we launch a assault on the capitol and get their time machine " said Lifty

" alright payback time" said Shifty

" sir Splendid is calling you" said Lammy

" hello Splendid what is it what do you want"

" we are invading the capitol , want to join"

" we recently were attacked and lost two crew members , but sure , time to get back at Lumpy"

" who attacked"

" the thieves and the destroyer"

" that explains the ship"

" no matter , our focus is on the capitol , we are to invade in 50 seconds , put your shield on"

" alright we'll see you there"

" transmission intercepted" said Lifty , " looks like a three way war between us , lumpy and the rebels and pirates"

" alright" said Flippy, , " I just hope he doesn't come out"

" take this pill" said Shifty

" yummy" said Flippy

" it's a transformation stopper" said Shifty ," it should stop you flipping out for an hour"

" next stop the capitol" said Toothy

Meanwhile someone else was listening to everyone

"no Lifty this is a four way war now" said Handy

" attack when the bomb goes off" he said to Nutty

" alright sir , more candy " Nutty said as he turned into a tornado as he rushed to the capitol

" your days are numbered , Flippy" laughed Handy

" alright the bomb goes off in 3 , 2 , 1" said Splendid

BOOM


	9. the war

A/N happy tree friends is not owned by me but is owned by mondomedia

" the war"

BOOM

The capitol was extremely damaged after the explosion

" what happened " asked Lumpy

" I told you a bomb" said Sniffles

" hello there gentle men ,thanks for freeing me I must say I think you're about to face a invasion" said Cro-marmot

Then shots were fired , there were tiger soldiers shooting ,remnants of the tiger army , now part of the rebels

" rebels" said Lumpy

" all robo lumpys attack the rebels" said Sniffles

Meanwhile happy tree city was under siege ,as tiger soldiers invaded from the outside land

" unleashing reviver" said flaky to splendid as they stood on a roof

She threw it and revived everyone who died the last two days

Sneaky and mouse kaboom were transported next to them

" so the invasion has begun" said kaboom

" yes , here comes the pirates" said splendid

Russel and his band of pirates landed near the capitol

" alright scallywags plunder the city" said Russel

" ay ay captain" said pop , cub and lammy

Cub and mime started firing cannonballs at the city's buildings while pop , lammy and mr pickles attacked the citizens

" run" screamed cuddles to giggles

The two ran but cuddles was stabbed through the head by pop

Giggles continued running but was shot by a tiger soldier and shot again and again until she was dead

Meanwhile " well I guess the party started without us" said shifty

" let's show them what a real party is " said lifty

'" YEP everyone have their jetpack" said flippy

" yep" replied toothy

"alright let's go" said flippy

The four raced towards the city

Meanwhile disco bear jumped past a tiger soldier and hid behind a box , there was a robolumpy

" are you a rebel' asked the robolumpy

" no" said disco bear

Disco bear was then vaporized by robo lumpy

Suddenly a large explosion was heard , the capitol building was damaged

" what was that" asked lumpy

' thieves" said sniffles

" so you're on our side" said pop

" nope" said flippy as he fired a missile at pop blowing him up

" we're on neither side" said flippy

" ahh both sides are hurting people who are not fighting" said toothy

" so " said shifty

" so lets not hurt civilians " said flippy

" fine" said shifty

" I thought the rebels were good" said flippy

" no , they have a good cause , but they only really care about taking down lumpy and his government and establishing a new rule" said lifty

" so lumpy and his government are bad cause they don't care about the people and just establish bad rules and the rebels are bad because they want to make a new bad rule and the pirates just want money so does that make us the good guys" asked toothy

" well we're just trying to make money and now trying to stop the destroyer incident, so I guess" said shifty

" so lets go and invade the capitol" said flippy

The four launched attacks on the tiger soldiers and robo lumpys as they raced to the capitol

" sir don't you think we should stop hurting innocent people" said flaky

" no " said splendid

Flaky then noticed while both sides were hurting innocents , the thieves were not , she jumped off the buildings while the others weren't paying attention and then saw a terrifying sight

There was petunia with her stomach lying next to her

Then she heard a growl

There was nutty

She threw a smoke bomb and ran off to follow the thieves

Nutty also noticed the thieves , he turned into a tornado and chased after them

Meanwhile splendid noticed the thieves

" mole stop the destroyer" said splendid

The four continued on towards the capitol , when suddenly they were blown away by a explosive

There was the mole, he extended his cane and nearly took off shifty's head

" fire' said flippy , the four fired bombs at him but they were deflected by the mole's cane

" oh dear" said toothy

"the mole rushed at the 4

The 4 jumped out of the way and the mole was squashed by a giant robo lumpy

" continuing on" said flippy

The 4 continued their rush to the capitol

" unleash the sneak" said splendid

Sneaky disappeared

The 4 were smacked straight into the ground

They were constanly being hit by sneaky's invisible tongue , " it must be sneaky" said lifty

Suddenly sneaky appeared and wrapped his tongue around the 4

" uggh sneaky , remember we were friends" said flippy

Sneaky only wrapped them harder

SLASH

Sneaky's head fell off and his tongue unraveled

" what was that" asked toothy

" I have a hunch that never mind kaboom go" said splendid

The 4 confused continued forwards towards the capitol

" there it is" said lifty

There was the capitol , the main part of happy tree city

As they neared it the 4 were sent falling to a roof again by a explosive

" mouse kaboom but how" said flippy

" mouse kaboom then threw a bomb at flippy

" grenade" said flippy as he threw a grenade

The two bombs exploded counteracting each other

" take this" said toothy as he smacked kaboom with his tail causing him to fall off the roof

" nice move beaver" said lifty

'" yeah better than lifty's but not mine" said shifty

The 4 raced into the capitol

" damn it" screamed splendid " go flaky huh flaky where did she go"

Buddhist monkey just shrugged

" she must have already went to attack them or she betrayed us" said splendid

" im sure she just went" said Buddhist monkey

" never mind that , lets go we've got a showdown at the capitol" said splendid

Meanwhile the 4 saw the pirate ship

" fire " screamed shifty

The 4 fired at the ship destroying cub

Mime then jumped off the ship just in time

The ship exploded into pieces

" ahh mr pickles watch out" screamed lammy as giant piece of shrapnel squashed

"ahhh mr pickles no" she screamed

She was then squashed by a plank

Meanwhile

" computer current condition " said handy in a undisclosed location

" the city is under siege , lumpy's forces are taking huge blows and are being pushed back towards the capitol , within 10 minutes they'll only be defending the capitol , the rebels have took a large blow too , but they are winning as they hold control over the majority of happy tree city , the pirates have took the largest blow , they only have 2 members left , the thieves and the destroyer have took injury from the rebels , but no members have been lost , nutty is on his current path to the capitol , where he will confront all 4 groups" said the computer

" excellent operation nutty is about to take place " said handy

The thieves arrived at the capitol building where lumpy was at in a robolumpy suit along with sniffles , just then splendid and Buddhist monkey arrived and then a green tornado appeared revealing nutty

" wait what's going on" asked lumpy

" we're trying to send me back in time to stop the destroyer events and the rebels want to destroy you and i don't know why nutty is here" said toothy

" to destroy flippy , courtesy of handy' said nutty

" oh handy wants to destroy me because my evil side destroyed a mall" said flippy

" okay so we fight now" said lumpy

" yep" said flippy

The 4 fired at lumpy bots while splendid rushed at nutty , shifty then flew into the building where he found a covering

" here we go the time machine"

Shifty took off the covering and found something much more disturbing

There in the tube was the destroyer

" hello shifty"


End file.
